


Down With the Door, Poole

by theinvisibledude



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, but i didn't really write it as a ship even tho i do ship them, i actually wrote this in January, if you squint you can see jekyll x utterson, just never got around to posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisibledude/pseuds/theinvisibledude
Summary: based on a tumblr post where instead of finding hyde's body when breaking down the door, they find jekyll's





	Down With the Door, Poole

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted this on my tumblr gabriel-thotterson

_“Down with the door, Poole!”_

Gabriel wonders if he’ll ever stop regretting that moment. The moment that had sealed Henry Jekyll’s fate forever. Sometimes it would replay in his mind. The voice, crying out, begging for mercy. Poole, the ever faithful butler, swinging the axe to take the door down. Then finding him, twitching on the floor, a look of horror on his face.

Every time he thinks of that moment he’s sure his heart breaks even more. For the man they found was not Edward Hyde, as they first thought, but Henry Jekyll.

Gabriel remembers dropping his weapon, the poker, and rushing over to the body of his friend, hoping but knowing that he couldn’t save him. It was too late. Gabriel remembers dropping to the ground and pulling the body close, begging, pleading, crying, for Henry to say something. To wake up. To do anything that would prove he was still alive. Gabriel remembers Poole gently pulling him away because they still had to look for the man who begged for mercy, unbeknownst to them that they already found the man.

Gabriel remembers that after they searched the theatre returning to the room where Henry’s body lay. He remembers finding the envelope with the revised will and Jekyll’s full statement of the case. Gabriel remembers a lot of that night although he wished he could forget.

Yet the thing that haunted him the most was finding out the truth. Learning Jekyll and Hyde’s full story. Learning that they did find Sir Danvers Carew’s killer, they did find the man who begged for Utterson’s mercy, they did find Edward Hyde.

_“Down with the door, Poole!”_

Gabriel wishes he could change the events of the night. He wishes he could have saved Henry Jekyll from his fate. He wishes a lot of things. But most of all, he wishes he could forget about the strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.


End file.
